


between the lines

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teasing voice followed soon after, “What did I do to deserve you?” And he mouthed over a pair of grinning lips, “Because you brighten up my day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	between the lines

**i.** The summer sun was just starting to come up behind the clouds. There are only a few pairs of feet walking along the streets. Morning traffic had not yet started, cars cruising by with long intervals inbetween. It was early; too early in a Tuesday morning, but Sora was already up and awake, walking towards the school campus with the usual bounce in his steps. 

He bypassed the school entrance; instead, taking the left path towards the parking lot. As of now, hardly any cars were parked, and the lone, slightly beaten-down van at a remote corner stood out. The driver’s window was half-opened, a hand with a checkered band barely seen hanging over the tinted glass. Blue eyes brightened up in excitement and Sora jogged towards the van. By the time he was there, the door was opened and he climbed in, straddling a pair of legs and pulling the door closed. The window closed up and foreign arms went around his waist. He returned the affectionate gesture by treading his fingers through short strands of blonde hair.

“Good morning!” Sora greeted with a fond smile and a tender kiss.

 

  **ii.**  Every Tuesday and Thursday, he had Spanish I with Ms Tina. There’s only a dozen students in the class, the original twenty-five having been divided up earlier on the school year. Sora sat on the second row, near the windows, along with Tidus. 

The chalk made squeaking sounds on the board and the teacher turned and asked, “Can anyone give me a sentence with the action verb,  _merecerse_? Remember the  _se_ -end of the verb.” At the back of the class, a hand slowly rose up. “Ah, Roxas.”

There was the telling scrape of a chair on the floor and a rustle of clothes. Then a voice, hesitant yet with a playful note spoke, “ _¿Qué he hecho para merecerte?_ ” He sat down, paying little mind to the slight laughter his quip brought forth. 

The teacher smiled in amusement. “Well, now. Good job, Roxas.” A raised hand catches her attention and she turned to the grinning brunet at the front. “Yes, Sora?”

Sora quickly stood up, palms down on the table, and said in a slightly breathless voice, “I have one, too, Ms Tina.  _Tú me alegras el día.”_

Giggles and laughs popped up around the room once again. Chuckling, the teacher shook her head and replied, “That’s good and all, Sora, but the word we’re looking for is  _merecerse_.”

The brunet shrugged and sat down, all the while, aware of the eyes staring at the back of his head. He restrained himself from turning around with a grin.

**iii.**  The bell for sixth class echoed throughout the hallways, prompting the sudden sound of numerous pairs of footsteps on tiled floor. Sora waved a goodbye to Selphie and Kairi, and followed Riku and Wakka to Chemistry.

He’d gotten a place at the back, with Riku taking a seat on his front and Wakka at his left side. Sitting down, he searched through the lines and scribbles on the surface of the wooden table. There came a sudden light in his blue hues a second later as a finger traced a series of letters and numbers written on the lower right corner.

CuD3rB113 

Sora hid a smile, and made a habit of peeking at the clock every few minutes.

**iv.**  There’s a candy wrapper inside his locker, atop his books. It’s square and yellow. Caramel-flavored. Sora picked it up and put it in his pocket, then continued on like any other student – taking out books and notes, and setting things back inside. Then came the sound of someone walking towards him.

“Sora.” It’s Kairi with her long red hair and friendly smile. “Wanna come to TreePalms today? Everyone’s going.”

The look that formed on Sora’s face is only half in genuine regret. “Sorry, no can do, Kairi,” he said with a sheepish grin. There’s already an excuse in his mind, ready to be used. “Leon wants me to help out with something in the house. 

“Oh.”

The stab of guilt was expected but Sora remained resolute.

“Well, okay then,” Kairi replied with a smile. “But you’ll come with us next time, kay! Or I’ll get Riku to drag you whether you like it or not.” Sora laughed, nodded and watched as Kairi go and disappear around a corner. He was pulling out his phone soon after and sent a message.  _Big bro, when sum1 asks, im at home cleaning da storage bcus U forced me 2, kay tnks ;D_

 _do it or cloud gets dos party photos fr last year –_ he added to be sure.

**v.**  At the end of the first hallway in the Building B was a locked storage room with a window: room 13. Besides it was a co-ed toilet for everyday and everyone’s use. The toilet had a window big enough for a small teenager to go through and Sora landed on the other side with an  _mmph._ The area he’s in is covered with tall palm trees and a little beyond it was a cement wall. He turned and walked to the window next to the one he came out from. With its lock broken, it opened easily under his palms, and again, he went through the process of climbing up then down. As soon as his feet were on the ground, an arm reached up and tugged him down to the floor, and it ended with Sora sprawled on someone’s chest, two pairs of legs tangled with one another.

A small, breathy laugh came out of his mouth as arms wrapped themselves around him in a loose embrace. Then came the kisses on his forehead, then on his cheek, on his nose, on his mouth. A teasing voice followed soon after, “What did I do to deserve you?”

Sora laughed again and leaned up slightly, forearms on the floor on both sides of the person’s head. A bright smile that’s full of fondness and affection formed on his face, as blue meets blue. Swooping down, he returned the kisses gladly and enthusiastically, and mouthed over a pair of grinning lips, “Because you brighten up my day.”


End file.
